internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Serie A
Serie A (full name: la Serie A di hockey su ghiaccio, or A Series of ice hockey) is the name of the top tier of professional ice hockey in Italy, which first began play in 1924. They are conducted under the authority of the Federazione Italiana Sport del Ghiaccio (FISG). As in the others Italian Serie A leagues, the winners of the ice hockey Serie A will wear the Scudetto the following season. The league's cup is known as the Rbk Hockey Cup to reflect Reebok's sponsorship of the league. The league was known as the Elite.A during the 2013-14 season. Serie A champions *1925 - HC Milano *1926 - HC Milano *1927 - HC Milano *1928 - No championship *1929 - No championship *1930 - HC Milano *1931 - HC Milano *1932 - SG Cortina *1933 - HC Milano *1934 - HC Milano *1935 - HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano *1936 - HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano *1937 - ADG Milano *1938 - AC Milanese DG ¹ *1939 - No championship - see 1938-39 Coppa del Federale *1940 - No championship *1941 - AC Milanese DG ¹ *1942 - No championship *1943 - No championship *1944 - No championship *1945 - No championship *1946 - No championship *1947 - HC Milano *1948 - HC Milano *1949 - HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano *1950 - HC Milano *1951 - HC Milano Inter *1952 - HC Milano Inter *1953 - HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano *1954 - HC Milano Inter *1955 - HC Milano Inter *1956 - No championship *1957 - SG Cortina *1958 - Milan-Inter HC ¹ *1959 - SG Cortina *1960 - Diavoli HC Milano ¹ *1961 - SG Cortina *1962 - SG Cortina *1963 - HC Bolzano *1964 - SG Cortina *1965 - SG Cortina *1966 - SG Cortina *1967 - SG Cortina *1968 - SG Cortina *1969 - HC Gherdëina *1970 - SG Cortina *1971 - SG Cortina *1972 - SG Cortina *1973 - HC Bolzano *1974 - SG Cortina *1975 - SG Cortina *1976 - HC Gherdëina *1977 - HC Bolzano *1978 - HC Bolzano *1979 - HC Bolzano *1980 - HC Gherdëina *1981 - HC Gherdëina *1982 - HC Bolzano *1983 - HC Bolzano *1984 - HC Bolzano *1985 - HC Bolzano *1986 - HC Merano *1987 - AS Mastini Varese Hockey *1988 - HC Bolzano *1989 - AS Mastini Varese Hockey *1990 - HC Bolzano *1991 - HC Milano Saima *1992 - HC Devils Milano *1993 - HC Devils Milano *1994 - AC Milan Hockey ² *1995 - HC Bolzano *1996 - HC Bolzano *1997 - HC Bolzano *1998 - HC Bolzano *1999 - HC Merano *2000 - HC Bolzano *2001 - Asiago Hockey AS *2002 - HC Milano Vipers *2003 - HC Milano Vipers *2004 - HC Milano Vipers *2005 - HC Milano Vipers *2006 - HC Milano Vipers *2007 - SG Cortina *2008 - HC Bolzano *2009 - HC Bolzano *2010 - Asiago Hockey AS *2011 - Asiago Hockey AS *2012 - HC Bolzano *2013 - Asiago Hockey AS *2014 - Ritten Sport *2015 - Asiago Hockey AS *2016 - Ritten Sport ¹ AC Milanese DG, Milan-Inter HC and Diavoli HC Milano are teams which were born from the disbanding of HC Milano & HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano. ² HC Devils Milano adopted the name 'AC Milan Hockey' for the 1993-94 season. External links *Official website of the Italian Ice Hockey League (in Italian and German) *Official website of the Italian Ice Sports Federation - Ice Hockey section (in Italian) *Tuttohockey - News and statistics from around the league (in Italian) *HockeyTime - News and interviews from around the league (in Italian) *Südtirol on Ice - News, tables and discussions from around Italian hockey with a focus on South Tyrol-based teams (in German) Category:Ice hockey leagues